ddeternityfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes/8-13-2014
3.5 * Fixed the Barbarian pet bug issue * Fixed the Hero Inspect window issue 3.4 CHANGES * Raised post-map timer to 5 minutes (up from 2 minutes) * Mana cost removed from all instant abilities BALANCE * The Goblin Mech boss on Akatiti has its health reduced to be more in line with other bosses * EV's damage scaling has been increased to be more in line with other heroes (up 15%) * Jester's damage scaling has been increased to be more in line with other heroes (up 10%) * Changes to health scaling per hero (this refers to the amount of health gaines per point invested): ** Barbarian +38.8% ** Squire - 0.04% ** Countess +19% ** Monk +66.6% ** Initiate +194% ** Jester +66.6% ** Huntress +108% ** Ranger +66.6% ** Series EV +33% ** Apprentice +66.6% ** Adept +108% ** Summoner +38.8% * Reduced Summoner Warrior DU to 6 (from 7) * Reduced Summoner Ogre DU to 7 (from 9) * Dark Elf Warrior jump attack base damage reduced to 30 (from 105) * Reduced Deadly Striker Tower DU to 7 (from 8) * Increased Slice'N'Dice HP (25% more than Spiky) * Increased projectile width on Piercing Shot (to 450 from 150) * Increased duration of Jester WoF buffs * Lowered Ogre chance on Jester towers (to 0.5% from 2%) * Reduced lifespan of Bowling Ball projectiles (to 3 sec from 6) * Upgrades to elemental damage stats now increase the base value by 40%, down from 60% * Monk projectiles now apply 30% of the equipped weapon's elemental damage * Lowered all trap’s radius scaling. (.039 to .0058) * Demon Lord fire damage changed to passive * Move Tower amulet ability cooldown increased to 20 sec (from 15) * Jester Move Tower cooldown decreased to 10 sec (from 15) * Flash Repair amulet ability cooldown increased to 30 seconds (from 20) and reduced scaling * Curse of Weakness no longer reduces the amount of damage enemies deal; this has been moved to the Taunt amulet ability * Removed the speed decrease penalty for using Defensive Maneuvers -- HIGH SPEED TANKING! * Increased Mana Bomb cooldown from 60 to 90 seconds * Increased Piercing Shot cooldown from 4 to 8 seconds * Increased Taunt cooldown from 15 to 25 seconds * Increased Purity Bomb cooldown from 60 to 90 seconds * Increased Curse cooldown from 20 to 30 seconds * Increased Flash Heal cooldown from 15 to 20 seconds * Increased Flash Repair cooldown from 15 to 30 seconds * Increased Decoy cooldown from 15 to 20 seconds FIXES * Fixed a variety of issues with the Android version that stopped players from logging in/playing the game; if you’re still unable to play, please send an email to support@trendyent.com * Implemented potential solution to the save data wipe issue; if this issue occurs again, please email support@trendyent.com, and we’ll recover your lost save data * Stopped Summoner minions from moonwalking away while moving to invalid targets * Summoner minions now appropriately scale with Defense Speed * Implemented the item downgrade as mentioned in this thread; all affected players will receive 100,000 gold * Fixed issue with loot drops on Akatiti Jungle boss fight and map completion rewards generating too high on all difficulties; this has been fixed to the standard difficulty/reward generation * Fixed bug with the Akatiti Goblin Mech where the boss would get stuck * Equipping the Move Tower amulet no longer breaks Jester's default Move Tower * Maps that support more than 4 players now have proper mana amounts * Griffon tooltip adjusted to show correct total damage for Tornado * Fixed tooltip for Lightning Strike * Fixed the issue where the Countess' Joust ability forced the Summit Ancient Dragon boss downward when hit * Players can now pet the Catarangs in Sky City for mana * Enemies that spawn from the top-right spawn in Palantir were incorrectly targeting the bottom crystal; they now target the top crystal * Fixed the issue where spawns doors on Tinkerer’s Lab did not open starting with the 2nd wave; they now open correctly * Fixed the issue where pressing two menu activation buttons at similar times brings up both menus (Inspect Hero and Shop) * The Apprentice Mushroom Staff’s projectile/impact decal was not properly colorizing to what the item showed was its projectile/impact color * Enrage Aura tooltip typo fixed * Killed the glow on the gargoyle staff projectile when it dies